


Vega, Altair

by vogue91



Category: Kamen Rider Den-O
Genre: Caring, Family Feels, Ficlet, Friendship, Gen, Introspection, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 04:36:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14128200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: When he fought against the Imajin he could feel it, he felt his desire of victory blending with the heart of the Imajin, and it was then that together they became invincible.





	Vega, Altair

_[When a strong heart and a strong desire overlap,_

_we’ll become invincible.]_

_(Action Zero, Sakurai Yuuto – Deneb)_

At times, Yuuto thought that Deneb was just an hindrance to him.

A calamity. Someone only capable of making him waste time, rebut to anything he said, who didn’t understand when was the right time to stop.

He told him, and often, how complicated was for him having to remedy his every mistake, and the Imajin could do nothing but lower his head, apologetic, save then keep doing as he pleased.

He had also told him he hated him, but it had never been true.

And Deneb knew. He knew that his need to express hate was born out desperation, he knew that Yuuto could never truly hate him, and so he kept pretending to believe him for his good.

Yuuto wouldn’t have known what to do without him by his side, and that was the pure, unadulterated truth.

When he fought against the Imajin he could feel it, he felt his desire of victory blending with the heart of the Imajin, and it was then that together they became invincible.

And it was when they went back on the ZeroLiner, when he stared intently out the window, lost in his thoughts, that the other let his presence annoyingly clear.

Yuuto chuckled thinking about the clumsy and inappropriate ways of Deneb, about how he always managed to make him smile, as if he could understand at all times what went through his mind.

Deneb was the only one who had always been by his side, and so it would’ve always been.

He wasn’t going to allow him to forget him, nor that he left him, because he needed him like the air he breathed.

He looked at the plate the Imajin had set in front of him, raising an eyebrow.

“Those are shiitake, you...” he started to say, but seeing his terrified expression he could help but laughing.

“I’m sorry Yuuto, but I’ve thought that since you’re in such a good mood today, you could’ve tried to...”

Yuuto shut him up, taking a small piece of mushroom and bringing it to his mouth.

It was absolutely disgusting, just like he thought.

But, for once, he thought it was his turn to do something for Deneb.

After all, he was the only one that kept him going on. 


End file.
